Fearless
by Karabou95
Summary: Morgan and Reid go out for a coffee run and hear a Taylor Swift song playing. Something goes down in the parking lot after they both hear the song. Slash. Written for the Country Song Prompt Challenge.


**Written and posted for the Country Song Prompt Challenge! **

**Disclaimer: Love them both, but sadly, I don't own T-Swift or Criminal Minds. Sad face. **

**Warning: There's slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

Morgan glanced out of the window of the small town, quiet police station the team was currently in. It was raining; it always seemed to be raining in this town, and he was glad the case was over and they could leave the next morning.

They were cleaning up all of their stuff and tying up any loose ends they had, and Morgan was finished and bored. He was trying to entertain himself by staring at each of the team member's in turn and seeing how long it took them to look up, but he never could seem to get past Reid. It was just something about his hair, or maybe his eyes, that made Morgan not able to move on to anyone else.

"Hey, pretty boy, you want to go get something to eat with me?" Morgan called.

"I'm not really hungry," Reid said, sighing. "Besides, I have paperwork to do."

"Come on, Reid. You can do the paperwork later. Coffee?" Reid glanced up at the mention of his favorite beverage.

"Well, you know I can't resist coffee," he sighed. "I'm in. Anyone want me and Morgan to pick you up some coffee when we go?" he called.

"I'll have some," Prentiss called, and Hotch and JJ quickly agreed.

Morgan and Reid made their way out of the station, glancing up at the sky, grateful it wasn't still raining.

"So much rain in this town," Reid remarked, and Morgan groaned in agreement.

"I know, I thought it would never stop."

"Did you know rain-"

"Reid," Morgan said, stopping Reid mid-lecture.

"Sorry," he muttered, purposely stomping in a big puddle and splashing Morgan.

"Hey!" Morgan exclaimed as the water soaked his pants leg. Reid laughed, darting away from Morgan as he kicked water in his direction.

The pavement in the parking lot seemed to glow with the lights reflecting off the wet street, and Morgan heard the faint sound of a Taylor Swift song, Fearless, playing as a car stopped next to them at the stop light with the windows down, enjoying the warm, dry, air.

He chuckled, imagining the look on Reid's face if he asked him to dance in the parking lot, and he quickly shook his head, trying to change his thoughts.

"This is a parking lot, and it's Reid. He obviously doesn't want to dance with you," Morgan muttered.

"Oh I love this song!" Reid exclaimed, hearing the music.

"Really?" Morgan asked, laughing. "You actually know who Taylor Swift is?"

"Sure, I'm not completely cut off from the world. And JJ and Garcia love her music. They made me listen to all her songs when I was in Garcia's office with them. And I don't know, they just kind of grew on me."

"Did not expect that, pretty boy," Morgan said, grinning. "Come on, let's go find a coffee store."

"I think I saw one down the street from here," Reid said, climbing into the passenger seat. "Or there's the one by our hotel we went to this morning. That had really good coffee."

"You drink way too much coffee."

"I do not!" Morgan gave him a look. "Okay, maybe I do, but it's fine. It's good for you."

"No, genius, it's not," Morgan teased. He started the car and watched Reid stare out the window from the corner of his eye, grinning slightly as he traced a water droplet down the window. He pushed his floppy bangs out of his eyes, and Morgan sighed. He wondered if Reid had any idea how much that one simple action made him want him.

"I can't find it," Morgan sighed, pulling into an empty parking lot and stopping the car.

"It was probably the other way," Reid said, leaning back against the seat, absently brushing his bangs out of his face again. He lifted his wide hazel eyes up to meet Morgan's, and Morgan shifted in his seat.

He was surprised to see a little bit of fear in his eyes, and his own eyes widened, shocked, as Reid leaned closer to him.

Morgan pulled him in, his confidence level rising and pressed his lips to Reid's, gently kissing him. He threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling Reid closer to him.

"_It's a first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearless"_

"Wow," Reid whispered, pulling away from Morgan. "I wish I had done that sooner."

"Me too," Morgan said, gently pulling Reid back in for another kiss, deepening it and forgetting all about the coffee run they were supposed to be on.

This was who he was supposed to be with, this was perfect. Nothing could be better than kissing the man he loved, knowing that he felt the same way about him.

"_Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head firstFearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dressFearless"_

**Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first time doing a song-fic, so I hope I wrote it well. Reviews would be much appreciated! Love y'all (going a little country-y for a t-swift fic).**


End file.
